PS: Eu te Amo
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Uma ultima carta. Lily decide explicar ao seu melhor amigo o quanto ele é importante apartir de uma carta, que só é entregue quando já não há mais volta.


**P.S.: Eu Te Amo**

**Por****:** Juli Hale P. Cullen

**Shipper:** Lilian&severus

**N/A:** Os personagens não são meus e blábláblá... vocês já sabem né?

**Sinopse****:** Uma ultima carta. Lily decide explicar ao seu melhor amigo o quanto ele é importante apartir de uma carta, que só é entregue quando já não há mais volta.

_

* * *

_

Ele a matou

, essa frase se repetia em minha mente. Eu não enxergava mais nada, pois não havia mais luz.

Meus olhos estavam embaçados por culpa das teimosas lágrimas que insistiam se formar em meus olhos.

Minha vida já não fazia mais sentido. Não sem ela aqui.

Eu estava caminhando apressadamente pelas ruas de Grodric's Wood, a procura da casa onde ela havia morado, a mesma onde ela havia sido assassinada.

As ruas escuras escondiam-me daquilo que mais me assustava, a solidão. Eu simplesmente me via mais forte perto dela, a escuridão, ela me trazia a razão, me aconchegava em seu frio manto preto. Eu me tornava invisível, insignificante.

Enquanto andava, minha capa se arrastava no chão, e uma breve brisa gelada soprava meu rosto. Agora, eu já estava parado enfrente a casa que antes pertencia ao meu belo Lírio.

Destruída, a casa havia perdido o seu brilho próprio, tudo o que restava era a infelicidade e a falta de esperança.

Não era justo. Uma pessoa como ela faria falta, muita falta, para todos, não só para mim.

Entrei na casa. A porta fora feita em migalhas. Os corpos haviam sido retirados da casa umas horas após o assassinato.

Era incrível pensar que só uma pequenina pessoa havia sobrevivido ao ataque do Lord. Mais incrível ainda, era saber que a única pessoa que havia sobrevivido, era a única que deveria estar morta.

Ridículo pensar que esse mesmo sobrevivente é um bebê.

Continuei a caminhar pela casa, ainda absorto por realidades as quais eu não aceitava.

Subi as escadas. Elas rangiam, parecia não ter sido usada há anos.

Cheguei ao segundo andar, um dos quartos tinha a porta destruída. Fui até o arco da porta, parando ali mesmo e observando o quarto que antes parecia ter sido um quarto bem decorado e cheio de brinquedos. Ao canto de uma das paredes do quarto, acima do breço destruído, um quadro.

Um quadro trouxa onde tinham uma mulher ruiva com um sorriso enorme e olhos verdes, brilhantes como esmeralda, segurava um bebê que brincava uma mecha do cabelo da linda mulher, e um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos, olhos amendoados e óculos redondos, o homem também sorria enquanto abraçava a mulher pela cintura.

Eram eles. Lilian Potter, James Potter e o filho deles, Harry Potter, mas conhecido como o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Sai da daquele quarto. As lagrimas quentes persistiam em meus olhos. Segui andando pela casa. No final do corredor havia uma janela, grande e trincada, mas um rastro da destruição.

Entrei em mais um dos quartos da casa.

Esse quarto era grande clássico e simples. Me lembrava o meu Lírio.

No meio do quarto, uma cama de casal, grande e rústica, em um dos cantos do quarto havia uma penteadeira onde perfumes e outros afins permaneciam intactos.

Em uma das paredes, havia uma porta grande de vidro, que dava vista para o quintal, e em outro canto do quarto havia uma escrivaninha de madeira.

Entrei no quarto, e sem hesitar fui até a escrivaninha.

Encima da escrivaninha de madeira, muitos papeis por ali estavam espalhados, mas entre eles um dos envelopes um em especial chamou minha atenção.

Peguei o envelope, o qual continha o meu nome escrito como destinatário. Reconheci a caligrafia fina e bem desenhada do meu Lírio. Abri o envelope e comecei a ler.

_Querido Severo,_

_Não sei se você ainda me considera intima ao ponto de lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas..._

_Acredito que devo começar esta carta agradecendo a você por tudo. Pelos anos de amizade e lealdade, por ter me ajudado, me avisado e me amado durante todos os anos em que fomos amigos._

_Não sei dizer se você ainda me ama, ou se ao menos se importa comigo._

_Mesmo não tendo essa valiosa informação comigo, quero que saiba que para mim você sempre foi e sempre será o meu melhor amigo e que eu sempre te amarei._

_Sei o que digo, e sei que você está a pergunta-se se o que digo é verdade. Devo lhe informar que cada palavra dita, ou escrita se preferir, é verdadeira. Sendo assim, eu te amo, muito, mas não com a intensidade que você gostaria._

_Sei que você, em algum momento durante nossa adolescência, me amou desesperadamente e, arrisco dizer, apaixonadamente. Sinto muito se não lhe correspondi de tal forma, mas entenda para mim você era um amigo muito querido. _

_Desculpe por todas as idiotices ditas por aquela garotinha assustada e tímida que você conheceu. E faça o favor de esquecer todas as nossas brigas. Eu já as esqueci. Não levo magoas comigo, não mais._

_Eu me desculpo e lhe agradeço._

_Me desculpo pois, sei que você sofreu a me ver me casando com "o seu maior inimigo". Como você mesmo disse, eu estava confraternizando com o inimigo, e sei que isso lhe fez sofrer._

_E lhe agradeço, pois, mesmo com a dor que eu sei que você estava sentindo, você foi até lá._

_Não se assuste. Eu te vi lá, e sei que você não queria ser visto, mas você nunca conseguiu esconder muito bem as coisas de mim. Não se preocupe, nunca contarei isso a ninguém._

_Mas uma vez, me desculpe por te-lo feito chorar. Se dependesse de mim, você nunca derramaria uma lagrima sequer por minha culpa._

_Devo confessar-lhe que me arrependo de não ter deixado meu orgulho de lado e aceito suas desculpas._

_No fundo, nós sabemos que você é uma ótima pessoa que foi seduzida pelo poder e que em um momento de cegueira, sem ninguém para ampará-lo e tira-lo de lá, cometeu um erro. A parte ruim, é que para esse erro não tem volta._

_Lembra-se de quando éramos pequenos? E eu te perguntei que nome você gostaria de por no seu filho, e você respondeu Henrique. Pois é. Eu me lembrei. Por isso pus o nome do meu filho em sua homenagem. Harry. Henrique, em inglês, que significa Príncipe, Rei._

_Não sei se você gostou da noticia, mas essa foi a maneira que eu encontrei de permanecer ligada a você._

_Por ultimo..._

_Obrigada, por ser simplesmente você. Lembre-se de que isso é o mais importante de tudo._

_Beijos._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Lilian E. Potter._

_P.S.: Eu te amo._

Terminei de ler a carta.

Perece idiota, mas, eu chorava mais que uma criança. Praguejando o fato da carta não ter chegado a tempo de ser respondida, guardei a carta em um de meus bolsos. Conjurei um Lírio e deixei encima da escrivaninha. E aparatei.

Aquele era um péssimo fim.

* * *

N/A: Minha primeira HP. *--*

Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu amei. E to quase chorando.

Caso vocês gostem de escutar musica enquanto lêem, podem escutar Same Mistake do James Blunt, Carry you home do mesmo ou então Só agora da Pitty.

Espero que vocês tenham curtido a fic.

Bye galerinha do from my heart!

Até a proxima.

Quem sabe uma Review pra me fazer feliz?


End file.
